fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante D. Draco
Dante D. Draco (ダンテ・D・ドラコ Dante Dī Dorako) is the biological father of Damon D. Draco and Lucian D. Draco with Robin Amethyst who was his lover before her death. He is also the father of Ayase D. Draco with an unnamed woman. Dante currently has been labelled as the a Worker for the Council and one of the Gecko's Island's Leaders after his third child was born, it's unknown to almost everyone as to why he decided to work on politics. According to both his parents, Dante's current appearance is drastically different from his previous one, as he looked normal. It's unknown why and how Dante acquired this form. He has also been given the alias of Noctifer ( Nokutifā, Latin for "Nightbringer" & Japanese for "Bringer of Darkness") due to his immense skill with the use of Shadow related magic. Appearance Dante is a gargantuan person with very distinct devil-like features. Standing at 22' 7" in height. He has two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face and down his neck, which is rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth are both pointed, while his lower body is relatively fat and stubby in comparison. His coat and gloves are black whilst his pants are bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He wears a fishnet shirt. He also wears a cravat, necklace and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points. His skin is a pale blue of which his lips, armbands and the edges of his gloves share in colour, in the past, he was much thinner than now, his legs were bigger as his belly wasn't reducing their size. Personality Despite his rather frightening and somewhat unusual appearance, Dante is actually very kind and willing to help anyone, even complete strangers. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Immense Endurance': *'Great Will': Magical Abilities Assorted Others Magic Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) ss a simple Caster Type of Magic which utilises shadows in-combat and out of combat for various purposes. By using this magic, Dante is capable of freely manipulating his own shadow as if it was physical and tangible in a variety of ways. He can bend it and shape it in the form of a weapon for him to use or even as an animal. In any case, his shadow is still manifested through his own free will and he uses it to attack and also to defend himself. In order to attack, Dante may manifest his shadow which will have its master form, therefore it's like he himself is attacking, although he won't suffer any damage as his own shadow will be the one attacked. He can also manifest his shadow still on the ground and attack his opponent from below in a way or another, like making shadow spikes grow. Dante also manifests his shadow to protect himself from physical or magical attacks. Either when he is being attacked by a punch or by a fireball, he will gesture for his shadow to appear and then deflect the blow somehow. It also helps that Dante is quite huge, his shadow will be as huge as him, giving it great physical strength and resistance. His shadow, as named by him as Minte, is shown to be entirely black, with its eyes and mouth being purple. That is also the same colour for his borders. It seems to act like a normal shadow indeed, if one damage it, it will simply regenerate as if it wasn't touched, although it should be noted Light Magic is better to use against it as it will damage it more. However, Minte is still tangible and can be taken hold of. Despite being capable of regenerating itself, Dante can speed up Minte's regeneration, although it'd take magic off himself. Depending on the damage done to it, the time Minte takes to regenerate will vary, especially if it is some type of magic opposite to shadows. Despite taking Dante's shape, the latter can also bend Minte itself in order to give him other shapes and proportions according to Dante's like. Dante can teleport himself by using Minte's movements, as the latter is always connected to his owner by the smallest strand of shadow, Dante does it by literally becoming shadows and shifting into Minte. This causes the first Minte to become regular shadows which can be used as a portal by Dante. As he can switch places with Minte, Dante can partially do so in order to avoid direct attacks, exemplifying such as when he is about to be cut in two, he switches his waist with Minte's and takes the attack only to regenerate much later. Due to his incredible mastery of this magic, Dante has also been shown to be capable of manipulating other people's shadows. By connecting Minte to others' shadows, Dante can force his opponents to mimic his actions. He can also use others' shadows for teleporting techniques. Although Dante is capable of doing these all versatile things, it seems he can get separated from his own shadow through a variety of ways, rendering his capability to control Minte useless, making the latter regret to being a regular shadow. Light or magic related to shining effects seem to have a greater impact on Dante's powers. Minte can also be fooled in some way so that attacks actually hit Dante, that because Minte is a manifestation of Dante himself, and while they act alike, they aren't mentally linked. Keeping Minte active doesn't take much of a tool on Dante as he seemingly mastered the magic. Shadow-Make ( Shadoumeiku lit. Shadow Molding Magic): Telepathy ( Terepashī): Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Equipment Quote Creation & Conception At first, the idea of making Dante came to the author's mind after he thought about making an abusive father figure to one of his characters. Taking into account many abusive fathers throughout many series, he was set on making Dante be Ayase's father and Damon's uncle, even asking his friend Zeon for help on the matter. Unfortunately, the drafts for the character pretty much appointed him as a copy-paste of his source: Gecko Moria, both have shadow related abilities and were completely insane. Later on, Dante was changed to be Damon's biological father, thus making Ayase his sister instead of cousin. The author had this idea because he came to the conclusion that it could be new and odd that a Dragon Slayer still had their biological parent alive. He would also change how Dante was a maniac and abusive person, shifting him into a kind guy who would get judged solely by others due to how he looks. Furthermore, before he didn't care about his family nor deceased wife, but with the change, they are his top priority. Despite not changing the fact he uses Shadows like the guy he is based off, the author changed quite some of Dante's powers. He primarily uses his Magic to create a multi-functional clone of his to attack together and even control other people's shadows. Dante also is more keen on using Shadow-Make to generate a variety of weapons for him to use. At first, Dante's demonic appearance would be the one he's had since he was born, but the author also changed the concept and attributed it to a plot point. Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gekko Moriah from the One Piece Series. *Dante seems to share some traits with the character Mao from the Disgaea Series. *He was born on October 31st, the Halloween Day. *Dante Shadow's name: Minte, is the conjunction of the syllables in Mi''ni and Da''nte. It was named by Flame. *The full pic depicting Dante in his supposed youngster days was made by Yang Yang all credits to her. *'Dante' comes from latin and can mean Permanent, a reference to his endurance on keeping things. His D. means Darth, a reference to a shared phrase between Dante and Darth which is I am your father. Draco can mean Rigorous referencing his attitude towards some people. |-| Facts= *Dante has shown to possess a unique laugh, that being Muhuhahaha. |-| Extras= *Dante and Hendou have arm wrestled 700 times, with one of them earning 351 victories. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Gecko's Council Category:Draco Family